1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to databases and, more particularly, to visual presentation of information stored in databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Databases are used to store data in a manner that facilitates subsequent use of the data. A database includes one or more files, each of which contains one or more records. A record holds information about a subject or item in various fields of the record. Often database programs provide a user interface that allows a user to view the data in various ways. For example, the visual representations can include browse mode, layout mode, and preview mode. The browse mode allows records to be viewed, changed, sorted, deleted, or added. The layout mode allows one to define how the information of the database is presented on a computer screen or in printed reports. The preview mode allows one to see on a computer screen how data in records, forms or reports will look when printed.
FIGS. 1–3 are representative screen depictions from a conventional database program, namely, FileMaker Pro 4.0 by FileMaker Pro, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif. The screen depictions pertain to an asset management database having three records. FIG. 1 illustrates a screen depiction of a browse mode for record “1” of the asset management database. The browse mode is suitable for on-line or screen viewing of the records of the asset management database and allows the records to be viewed or deleted. The data in the fields of the record can be changed, sorted, deleted or added in the browse mode. In FIG. 1, the record “1” is viewed as a form but may also be viewed as a list. FIG. 2 illustrates a screen depiction of a preview mode for the asset management database. The preview mode illustrates the asset management database on the computer screen in a manner that it would appear when printed. FIG. 3 illustrates a screen depiction of a layout mode for the asset management database. Typically, a database can have different layouts for different views and different reports. The layout mode depicted in FIG. 3 pertains to a depreciation report to be used with the asset management database.
Hence, with FileMaker Pro 4.0, the report layout, such as shown in FIG. 3, can be designed by a user or software developer to provide the particular type of report the user or developer desires. The layout mode typically provides various controls or tools that enable the user or software developer to design reports. The form view layout can also be designed in a similar manner. One problem is that it has been difficult for users or developers to create sophisticated reports using the layout mode. These difficulties not only frustrate users and hinder user satisfaction but also make the generation of sophisticated reports overly burdensome. As a consequence, the producer of FileMaker Pro 4.0 has experienced a significant number of technical inquiries from users or software developers pertaining to difficulties regarding use of the layout mode to create sophisticated reports.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved ways to provide layouts for reports.